Season Unending
Overview *'Prerequisite:' Alduin's Bane *'Quest Giver: '''N/A *'Reward:' N/A *'Reputation Gain:''' N/A Objectives *Talk to Arngeir *Talk to General Tullius *Talk to Ulfric Stormcloak *Talk to Arngeir *Take your seat *Negotiate a truce Walkthrough Dragonsreach Talk to Paarthurnax, Arngeir, or talk to Esbern. Anyone you pick will tell you that Dragonsreach was originally a prison used to house a dragon. Jarl of Whiterun Talk to the Jarl of Whiterun; he will tell you that he cannot try to capture a dragon while the empire is under attack. He says if you can get everyone to agree to a peace treaty, he will help you capture and hold a dragon. Suggest talking to the Greybeards, as everyone highly respects them. If you have completed the Imperial Army questline or the Stormcloak questline and captured Windhelm or Solitude, respectively, the Jarl will agree to capture a dragon without talking to the Greybeards. Peace Treaty Get Greybeards' help in negotiating a truce. Arngeir will tell you to talk to General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak and tell them the Greybeards wish to speak with them. Once the peace treaty has started, you will be given a lot of opinions to decide. If you have taken a side, either Stormcloaks or Imperials, the choices you make here can have positive effects on your side of choice, if you favor them. For example, if you favor the Imperials, making Ulfric compensate the Empire will help them out. However, each side must receive something, or they will refuse to sign the treaty. Once you have done the treaty, the quest will be over. PC Users: IF you encounter a bug at the stage "take a seat" type ~ for the command list and type: setstage mq302 300 ALSO IF YOU ENCOUNTER THE BUG WHERE YOU CAN'T SIT DOWN: You can also reload the last save, and it should fix the issue. I reccommend saving even though you can't sit down, and then reloading that save (if you don't use autosave.) Tested on my PC; Worked with both autosave and regular save game files. Notes *After completing the peace treaty, you are unable to do any Civil War quests. It will remain this way until you finish the main story line. *If you have started the quest to join either the Stormcloak or the Imperials, it will be impossible to continue with the quest because there will be no dialogue box when you talk to the faction leaders making it impossible to tell them about the Greybeard's peace treaty. They will keep telling you that you have mission and that you should talk to their lieutenants. There is a work around here if you have only managed to finish the first quest. ( This has only been tested for the Stormcloak faction quest - Joining the Stormcloaks . ) When you enter the Palace of Kings after killing the Ice Wraith, Ulfric and Galmar will be in the room to the left talking about the "The Jagged Crown". Talking to Ulfric at this point will give you the dialogue box and the option to tell him about the peace treaty. If you want to listen to their conversation, you will still have the chance up until Ulfric transitions to another area to get the dialogue box. (If you do this there is no guarantee that the Civil War quest would not be bugged. Do this at your own risk. This article will be updated once I finish testing.) *Workaround for not being able to talk to Ulfric: use console command "SetStage MQ302 30" after having already talked to General Tullius. Bugs *NPC's stop talking and you are unable to talk exit your seat, or it is impossible to continue creation of the treaty. Encountered this bug on PS3, PC and Xbox 360. PC players use "setstage mq302 300" after NPC's are seated at the table and you will complete the quest, you should be able to continue by talking to Esbern. No fix for PS3 or 360. *If the meeting does not start after you have taken your seat; stay seated and wait 24 hours and the meeting will trigger. *You can miss an Achievement/Trophy from the Civil War Quests because of how Season Unending plays out. If the faction you favor gains one or both of the forts you need, the game will not credit you, thus never giving you the Achievement/Trophy. Either ensure the opposing faction gets both Forts, or complete that portion of the Civil War Quests before you start Season Unending. (PS3 Confirmed) *Esbern may cause an indefinite pause because he will not speak. You can fix this problem by getting a Voice mod for Esbern. Download the zip file here: ftp://ftp.gamesdot.org/mods/estbern-fix-sound.zip and then Extract it to your desktop so that you can Copy and Paste it in to the Data folder (within folder The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim). Esbern's voice issues should be fixed permanently. *If Esbern gets up from his seat but never speaks, use Fallout Mod Manager. Highlight VoicesExtra.bsa and open it with FOMM. Close the screen and wait for BSA browser to show up, and extract all to your sound directory (/data/sound/voice). You could also try to install it directly to your Data folder (I tried both), and Esbern will have dialog to get you past the scenes during Season Unending. It's not necessary to use the mod if you unpack the .bsa file. --Tested on PC by user Aresvallis at http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim_talk:Season_Unending : tested on my PC as well. Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim